1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to snowplows and more particularly pertains to a lightweight snowplow dolly which may be adapted for aiding in removing and attaching a lightweight pickup truck-type snowplow blade assembly and also moving and storing the removed blade assembly by using a carrier frame supported on caster wheels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of snowplow dollies is known in the prior art. More specifically, snowplow dollies heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of carrying snowplow blade assemblies when detached from the plowing vehicle are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The present invention is directed to improving devices for carrying snowplow blade assemblies when detached from the plowing vehicle in a manner which is safe, secure, economical and aesthetically pleasing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,821,435 to Pester describes a snow plow alignment and storage system having a wheeled carrier with a frame supported on caster wheels. The invention disclosed has a disadvantage in that its small size may make it unstable when handling wide and heavy plow assemblies.
The prior art also discloses wheeled carrier for a snow plow as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,887,838 to Reppen, a snow plow dolly in U.S. Pat. No. 4,572,531 to Elia, and a plow dolly of U.S. Pat. No. 3,941,400 to Buttner. All three of these devices may be difficult to operate because of inadequate or nonexistent plow blade guide/stop members.
Another relevant patent is U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,898 to Petrell, Jr. which discloses a mobile platform for a snow plow. While this device fulfills its particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patent discloses a rather complex apparatus having a high cost to produce and market.
In this respect, the lightweight snowplow dolly according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of aiding in removing and attaching a lightweight pickup truck-type snowplow blade assembly and also moving and storing the removed blade assembly.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new lightweight snowplow dolly which can be used for aiding in removing and attaching a lightweight pickup truck-type snowplow blade assembly and also moving and storing the removed blade assembly by using a carrier frame supported on caster wheels. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
As illustrated by the background art, efforts are continuously being made in an attempt to develop devices for carrying snowplow blade assemblies when detached from the plowing vehicle. No prior effort, however, provides the benefits attendant with the present invention. Additionally, the prior patents and commercial techniques do not suggest the present inventive combination of component elements arranged and configured as disclosed and claimed herein.
The present invention achieves its intended purposes, objects, and advantages through a new, useful and unobvious combination of method steps and component elements, with the use of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, and by employing only readily available materials.